Running Away From Love
by InspiringWordsx
Summary: Bella and Edward were once friends, until he began acting strange and avoided her. Edward seems to have a secret, what could it be? Lot better then it sounds. :
1. Running Away From Love

_Why do things change?_ I thought, as I glanced out the window, seeing if I could even just catch

one glimpse of my ex-best friend.

A tear fell down my cheek, as I watched Edward Cullen walk past my house.

_He's forgotten me._

I remembered the last day we talked, the last day I told him that I was in love with him.

Me and Edward had been friends since I moved to Forks, Washington four years ago when I was thirteen. We'd become the best of friends,

inseparable.

Until the year I turned sixteen. Edward changed, became more distant, wouldn't return my phone calls and texts, emails, IM's.

Finally, I had confronted him about it at school.

"Edward?" I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" He looked annoyed and a little mad.

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced pointedly at his friends who were crowding around to see if there would be a fight. "Alone?"

Edward paused and glanced around as I did, and nodded.

"Fine."

We walked outside the school yard and to our hideout. (It was really behind the school building, but no one really went back there because they had to sneak past the Teachers to get to the spot)

I had been walking ahead of him when I heard him stop.

"What do you want, Isabella?"

I turned around and faced him, fighting the urge to not only scream, but to cry.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Avoiding me?"

A muscle in his jaw twitched, showing he was mad.

"I have not. Did you drag me away from my friends just to ask me a stupid question such as that? Please, Isabella."

He walked away.

I couldn't hold back the tears, and fell to the ground, sobbing into my hands.

"Bella, whats wrong?" came his voice.

My head jerked up in shock and pleasure, but realized from his eyes and by the way

that he was standing that he was just here because he felt obligated too.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and stood up, shaking.

"Whats..wrong..?" I choked out, so pissed I couldn't breathe.

"You've been avoiding me, not responding to my IM's, my calls, my texts. You haven't even looked up from your precious

gang of so called friends to even realize that I wait for you at our usual table.

You can't see that I save you a place on the bus, and go sit by Tyler.

You go flirt with Lauren, while I'm waiting for you to come over and study with me like you always did.. You owe me _some_ kind

of..of...answer, don't you think? I've been your friends for three years, Edward!"

I screamed at him, knowing none of the other students could hear me.

His eyes turned a very stormy gold, and he snarled at me.

"I won't stand being _stalked_." he shot back, seeing my face pale and turn white.

I couldn't breathe. He accused me of STALKING him?

"And furthermore, I don't _want _to be friends with you anymore, Bella. So please, stop stalking me and leave me

the hell alone!" He raged, not seeing the tears falling from my cheeks.

He immediately stopped. I could only guess that by now he'd finally registered my expression and that I was crying.

"Bella, I'm sorry.. I don't know what got into me.."

The tears fell more.

"..I loved you." I whispered as I started to walk away from him, then broke into a run.

"Bella!"

I ran with everything I had left in me until I finally fell into a heap at my front door.

And now Edward has forgotten me, that I was sure of.

_Does he even look at the picture albums we made together?_ I wondered to myself, still staring out the window.

_Oh, Edward Cullen, how much I love you.._


	2. Bella's Return

**Edward PROV:**

_I'm such an ass._ I thought to myself.

I had made her run, I had made her cry, and I had convinced her that I hated her and didn't want her friendship.

_What a liar I am._

What would she have done, had I taken her into my arms and kissed the life from her?

_Of course, had I known that she loved me, I would have done such a thing._ I assured myself.

_Why didn't I tell her my secret?_ I asked myself, not for the first time.

I opened the door to my Volvo, and was about to get in and drive after Bella when I realized that someone else was currently

in my seat. _Oh God, give me the strength NOT to kill her.. _I silently pleaded.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I glared at her. "And how the hell did you get into my car?"

She looked up at me with an expression that was mixed between smugness and absolute anger.

"You jackass." She glared at me, her eyes turning very, very dark.

I sighed, backed away from the car.

She jumped out and started poking her finger in my chest.

"You made her leave town, you ass! She's hurt, confused, and you made her leave! MY BEST FRIEND!" She screamed at me, looking as if she wanted to murder me.

"What do you mean, she left?" Already, I knew that she was talking about Bella, and I felt a deep panic in knowing she may have left.

"I mean, she called me about twenty minutes ago, sobbing saying that she was sorry but she was leaving town for awhile. She told Charlie she needed some space with a girl, so shes going to go live with Renee for a while."

My heart sank.

_What have I done?_

...

One Year Later; Bella PROV

I doubt he even looked through the picture albums. He has forgotten me, by now, probably.

_Why was I such a fool?_ I asked myself, not for the first time, and never for the last.

I remembered the day that I had come back home, crying so hard and trying desperately to hold on to my slippery edge of control and sanity.

But finally, I could no longer grasp it.

I had fallen into a coma, if you will. I'd gone through everything, but it seemed so surreal.

I somehow got myself to stand up, and ran into my room and packed my bags.

Then I had called Charlie and told him that I needed some girl space with Renee, and that I wanted to stay with her for awhile to discuss these things.

Charlie, who could probably hear from the sound of my voice that I had been crying and probably was scared of me crying over the phone, had agreed to send me to Renee's.

I called Alice then, and told her I was leaving for awhile.

I had stayed with Renee for a year, but it didn't help.

Everything just got worse when I was at Renee's.

Lonely, hurt, broken.

I dreamed of Edward, day dreamed of him, even thought of him.

My usual stellar grades started dropping, I stopped sleeping.

I stopped eating as much, and soon it became clear to me that I needed to go back to Forks.

So, a year later, here I am.

_He has forgotten you_, I tried to convince myself, yet again.

I sighed and got up from the window, heading for the kitchen to go and get dinner started, when the door bell rang.

_What the hell.._ I thought, irritated.

I stalked to the door and opened it, not looking to see who it was standing on the porch stupidly leaning on the freakin' button and driving me out of my mind, and just stood there, shocked.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorite/alert list's. It's greatly appreciated!

Thanks to: **Mel, Candice, xox-Twilight-xox, ., and loveorhate14. **Thank you all so much!!(:


	3. She Was Left Behind

"Hello, Bella." His voice was so warm, so velvety. So wonderful I almost fainted... Almost.

"Hello, Edward." my voice sounded as if I had been crying, which was probably very obvious from my eyes and the wetness of my cheeks.

_Maybe he won't notice,_ I tried to reassure myself. I put on my biggest, fakest, insincerest smile, and prayed I'd be able to pull this off.

"How is your family?" I asked, both polietly and interested because, really, I loved his family, even if he did hurt me.

My hopes of him not noticing the redness of my eyes were short-lived, because his eyes narrowed on my face and he walked over, wipping the wetness from my cheeks with both his hands.

"Why were you crying, dear Bella?" he asked, holding my face in his hands.

I swallowed, half in reaction to his touch, and party because I suddenly felt as if my mouth was dry.

_Which is probably another reaction to his touch, you fool._

I opened my mouth to say something, what I'll never know, when he cut me off.

"Surely you aren't crying over me, are you?" His voice asked, both curiously and questionly.

The urge to admit everything to him, hit me like a ton of bricks. _No, you must not let him hurt you again._ My brain told me, logically.

_But isn't love about taking chances?_ my heart shot back.

While this war was raging inside me, Edward took his chance.

He slipped an arm around my waist, pulled me close to his chest, while keeping one hand on my cheek, brushing away the tears I wasn't aware were slipping from my eyes.

"Why did you run away from me, Bella?" He sounded confused, angery, curious.

"Why did I run? I didn't know you anymore, Edward! You left me behind while you flirted with Lauren, got your Volvo and didn't give me rides, when you hung out with Tyler and Jessica and Mike, when you would go to others to study and decided to let me wait.

God, Edward, I waited for you. I really did. But _you_ were the one that pushed me away. You stopped talking to me, being my best friend.. You abandoned me," - my voice broke- "you left me behind.." The tears broke past my defenses and took hold of me as I sobbed out the last words with a horrid, tear-choked whisper. "_You forgot me._"

...

Sorry guys, thats all I have time for tonight. I'll write some more, I promise.

I'd like to thank Candice and Aaron for their comments.

Thank you so much guys!(:


	4. Confessions

Edward POV

"Why did I run? I didn't know you anymore, Edward! You left me behind while you flirted with Lauren, got your Volvo and didn't give me rides, when you hung out with Tyler and Jessica and Mike, when you would go to others to study and decided to let me , Edward, I waited for you. I really did. But you were the one that pushed me away. You stopped talking to me, being my best friend.. You abandoned me," - Bella's voice broke- "you left me behind.." The tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks as she sobbed out the last words with a horrid, tear-choked whisper. "_You forgot me_."

I felt as if I had been hit with a truck. I felt awful. _And all because I had to keep my secret from her._ I wished my heart was frozen, cased in stone, anything, so I didn't have to feel this horrible sense of guilt along with the fresh knife of the pain I'd caused, stabbed into my heart, making it bleed worse then it was need to explain, to tell her everything, crashed down on me, like a wave. _Why should you tell her? So you can hurt her even more?_ my brain told me, almost as if it was the most logical sense of action. _But isn't love about taking chances? _my heart asked, bringing with it a whole new sense of right and wrong. _Perhaps its time I come in from out of the dark.._

I reached out, and pulled her close to me. "Oh Bella," I sighed her name, hoping she wouldn't run from me again. _Please, let her not run from me a second time._ I prayed, wanting her to stay close.

"Bella," I took a deep breath, partly to prepare to bear my soul, and to breathe in her beautiful scent, to memorize it, in case this should be the last time I ever speak to her again. Bella looked up at me, her cheeks still damp, tears still on her lashes.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you." Bella's eyes widened, her lips parted in surprise. This cheered me on.

"Yes, Bella, I'm in love with you. I have been since the day you came to Forks. You were so beautiful, so lovely, and I was so childish. I was scared of you, but that didn't alter the fact that I fell for you that first day. But I never really guessed until your sixteenth birthday, when you were surrounded by the candle light from the cake. My God, you looked just like an angel, your face was so pale, so fair, your eyes so brown... You have eyes like melting chocolate, you smile like the sun, you smell like flowers and strawberries, and your voice sounds so beautiful, so soft. Its sounds as if Angels are singing." I closed my eyes, and a overwhelming sense of right pierced me like an arrow.

She looked up at me, happily and curious. "If you loved me, why did you avoid me?" who knew that she'd ask the one question I couldn't answer yet? "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that yet, Bella.. It's not mine to tell anymore." and I knew that that was all I could tell her, could ever tell her. Her face was sad for an instant, but went back to happy.

"Edward..?" her voice trailed off, her eyes on my mouth.

"Yes." I answered. I already knew the question, I could feel it.

Bella stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. It was like thunder had struck me, and I was rendered completely dumb. The sense of right was even stronger, and I knew, nothing in this world, nothing, would ever harm her. I wouldn't let it.

My arms were wrapping around her when I heard a deep "Ah-hem." behind us. We broke apart, but stood close together and hand in hand, and turned to face whoever it was that had so rudely interrupted us.

"..Seems I came at a bad time." Jasper's face was sort of red, his voice embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but I had to interrupt you.."

I looked at Bella, she looked back. We laughed. "Its alright, Jasper." we both assured him at the same time, then started laughing again. He looked confused for a second, then pressed on. "Edward, they're coming." I froze like a statue. "What do you mean they are coming?" I asked, the panic probably clear in my voice.

"It seems that they are paying us a visit, little brother." His voice seemed clear, but I knew Jasper, and there was panic and worry deep in his eyes.

Bella looked confused.

"Who are _they_?" She asked, the confusion clear in her voice.

...

Thanks to everyone who have been commenting! This is my first Fanfic, so I am still quite awful at writing.(; I am trying though, and that is why I'm so glad a lot of you are still reading. Thank so much, I really appreciate everything! I know, it's still pretty short, but its still longer the the last. I will be writing a longer chapter tomorrow, one of, hopefully, more words then this one. And, since my last attempt at trying to thank everyone was really, really lame, I shall just say this. **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED ME TO THEIR ALERT LISTS AND WHO HAVE COMMENTED**. That is all, thank you.(:


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I might not be updating for awhile. **_

_**I know, I feel totally and completely horrid for beginning it and not being able to finish it for awhile.**_

_**I feel absolutely horrible.**_

_**My laptop has a problem at the moment, and it will take me some time to earn money for a new one, and, seeing as how I don't have a job, it will take a very long time.**_

_**So I will be using my Mother's computer (I know, I know, but it WORKS.) to update and to write the chapters.**_

_**Thanks so much, and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.**_

_**I'm sorry if I have.**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this. **_

_**Misty-Day**_


	6. Yet Another Authors Note: Update

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and comments everyone's been giving me.**

**Only a few more days, I'll have my new computer up and running.**

**But then it might take a few more because I don't have internet on it yet, so just a little while more, and I'll update.**

**And, in thanks for STILL reading, reviewing and adding my story, I'll be updating, no one, but maybe three chapters.**

**I'm long overdue. -shrugs-**

**Thanks so much, everyone. **

**I really appreciate it.**

**Misty-Day**


	7. Chapter 5 No More Secrets

Bella POV

"Who are 'they'?" I asked, obviously letting my confusion color into my voice and into my expression, for both Jasper and Edward sighed.

Edward looked at Jasper, Jasper looked at him.

"Should we tell her?" Edward asked, not bothering to ask me what I thought. _Figures,_ I thought, silently seething.

Jasper just gave him a look that was sort of like saying "I-don't-know-but-I-don't-want-to-be-killed-by-Bella".

I snickered. Edward glared at me.

"Bella, this is serious!" He raged at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Edward, its not the end of the world. And anyways, how would I know if it _was_? You won't tell me _anything_." I pointed out, which I could see

Edward didn't really appreciate because he sent me a look that could have either turned me to stone or killed me, I couldn't decide.

"Bella's got a point, Eddie." Jasper agreed with me.

Edward glowered at Jasper. "I told you never to call me that!"

Jasper just laughed. "And I'll someday learn to move like Superman and have his strength." (Authors Note: wink wink)

"Okay, can we get to the explanation please? I'm going out of my mind here!" I pleaded.

Edward sighed. "Fine," he agreed.

"They are The Volturi, and The Volturi are my.. other family." he began.

"The Volturi raised me and took care of me for a very long time. That is, until Carlisle and Esme stepped in and..." he paused. "..took me away," he continued, starting to remember everything from long ago, as if trying to show me his memories. "Me, Carlisle, Esme and the rest of us all moved here to Forks, and then, only four years later I met you... You were so beautifu-"

"Dude, we don't have time to remember how _beautiful_ people were." Jasper interrupted him, only to be rewarded with a glare from hell.

Jasper raised his palms up in the air, backed away. "Just pointing that out, bro."

Edward continued to glare at him as he continued, once again.

"After your sixteenth birthday, things changed, Bella.. The Volturi aren't really the nicest bunch of people, and they get a kick out of making people as unhappy as they are. So Aro, the head of The Volturi, sent his daughter Jane to pay me a visit.. And she said, that if I continued to even see you, talk to you, be friends with you, that I'd be...killed." He stopped, looking concerned.

He gently put his hands on each side of my head and looked down at me. "Love, your pale," he whispered gently, bending down to brush his lips over mine. I started to deepen the kiss when I heard a throat clear. I was starting to get really annoyed..

Hey guys, yes, I know its short, but I had more ideas for the next chapter, so deicided to start that one right away. Just look. The sixth is really probably the longest, I think.(:

Thank you to everyone who have added me to their lists, to commenting and for the best wishes.(:

I hope you enjoy the chapters.

Misty-Day


	8. Chapter 6 Understanding The Past

Edward POV

He had to run the moment, didn't he? _Just wait until he and Alice are trying to kiss,_ I thought with glee.

I looked at Jasper, gave him a "Mind-your-own-business-or-go-the-hell-away" look, but he didn't get the message.

"Um, Edward? The Volturi?" He reminded me.

I sighed and let go of Bella. "Later, love," I whispered in her ear before I turned to Jasper.

"Do you want to continue, Mr. Crabby-ass?"

He laughed. "Not really, but I have a feeling you'd get me back later, so I will."

Jasper turned to Bella and his face assumed a sober, serious expression.

"Edward left something out, before I continue with the story."

Bella looked at him, nodded. "What was it the jerk left out, Jazz?"

I stuck out my tongue, pulling my face down into a funny expression, hoping to make her smile and wouldn't be mad at me.

She turned to me and laughed. Jasper turned to see what she was laughing at, saw me and did a double take.

"Can we please get on with the more _serious_ business?" Jasper pleaded with us.

I nodded. "Go ahead," I told him.

"When Jane came to visit and told Edward to basically quit you, cold turkey, the rest of us didn't know. And if he didn't quit you, you'd die,"-Bella's smile faded; her face paled even more-"a horrible, painful death." Jasper softly finished. "Why would anyone want me dead? What have I ever done to these...these strangers that I've never even met?" Bella looked at me, her pale face sad, angry, and confused all at the same time.

"Because we-"

I cut off Jasper. "Dammit, Jasper, don't get her even more deeper in this! They could kill her in one moment, don't you understand? They aren't huma-" I cut myself off quickly, but not quick enough. "Not human? How can anyone not be human?" Bella questioned, picking up on my mistake. I winced. _Great going, Edward._

"..Are you ready to hear a story?" Jasper began and Bella nodded. Jasper took a deep breath. "Since the-"

And I once again interrupted.

"I'll tell her."

He just nodded.

I took a deep breath, and began.

"Since the beginning of time, there were vampires. No one knows how they came to be, they just were there. There was once a family, a very special family, of vampires called The Volturi, that lasted through the century's, and added to their family. It started with Aro, Marcus and Caius. They then just found people, humans, with small ability's in life, and they'd change them. Over the years, they grew more and more, and they became more selfish. What they didn't have, they had to have, and if they couldn't have it, well... They made sure no one else got it. But there was a family of vampires, a family of seven, who no longer wanted to be vampires anymore, and it just so happened that one of the members of The Volturi could change humans into vampires and that could even reverse it. (Authors Note: I know, its impossible, but its a book, so just bare with me.)

The family went to them, and requested that they be changed. The Volturi granted the request on one condition: None of us were allowed to become involved with a human, emotionally or physically. Not in any way other then friendship. And if one did, they'd know. The family took that condition and were rewarded human life again, to age, but some of them, the younger ones, had to start their life over, at the age of eleven, to make them look like a normal family."

"..And, saying vampires are real, all of the ex-vampires in the family grew, but only one fell in love with..me?" Bella's face showed signs of deep thinking.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Yes," We said at the same time, but this time no one shouted "JINX!" and laughed. No, everyone was completely serious.

Jasper looked at me, then at Bella and added, "But the rest of the family loved you too, except in a different way."

She smiled a bit, then turned to me.

"But... Vampires don't exist, Edward... Its against the rules, the laws of nature."

"..Yes, they are. But they exist, and no one knows why. They just do."

Bella closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were filled with understanding.

"It was you." was all she said. She stepped forward, looked into my face.

"You fell for me." It was a statement, not a question.

I smiled, lifted my finger and gently trailed it down her cheek.

"Yes, I did." I told her, so very simply that she smiled, a gentle smile filled with love for me.

_What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?_


	9. Chapter 7 The Little Dark Haired Girl

Bella POV

Did he realize how he wonderful, how carefree, how _elegant_, how simply beautiful he looked when he smiled that way?

It took my breath away, made my knee's so weak I had to sag against him to stay upright.

He wrapped his arms around me, in a protecting, caring gesture that made my heart melt

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked me, his eyes clouded with concern and worry.

I was touched.

"You take my breath away," I explained simply, for it was all I could say.

He grinned smugly, showing perfect white teeth.

_Does he even realize that I die a little every time I look at him? That his beauty, his elegance takes all the breath from me, as if I had been hit_

_by a car?_ I wondered vaguely.

His smile became a frown.

"You're beautiful, Bella, how can you believe that you are not? And I am _**not**_ beautiful." He assured me.

I wasn't even aware that I had spoken aloud.

"You make my brain short circuit,"

"Then we are even, are we not, Bella?"

I smiled, reached up and was about to kiss him when a loud noise suddenly jerked me out of the romantic-lovey-dovey mood.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, angry that people kept on ruining mine and Edwards romantic moments.

Edward looked at Jasper, Jasper looked back at him.

"Rosalie," they both said at the same time, with expressions of obvious distaste.

"Where is she, where is she?!" I'd know that voice anywhere.

"ROSE!" I screamed, breaking free of Edwards arms and to run and jump on Rosalie, then Alice, all the while screaming their names at the

top of my lungs, while they screamed mine at the top of theirs.

We hugged, then we group hugged, then we hugged again.

I wasn't so caught up in it that I couldn't see the looked Edward and Jasper exchanged. It was a look of absoute horror.

"They aren't going to _cry_, are they?" Jasper stared at Edward.

Edward winced. "Oh dear Lord, please don't let them,"

"Hey, sex Ed." came a voice. Edward emitted a warning growl that stopped my ruinon with my friends.

_Uh oh. Trouble_, I thought.

But good ol' Emmett just laughed in the face of danger and of possible death.

I exchanged glances with Rose and Alice. Their looks were the same as mine.

Rose grinned, "I'll get the popcorn!" and disappeared.

"I'll get the chairs!" Alice informed with with glee.

I just stood there, staring at Emmett and Edward.

Edward was now in a position on the floor, stalking forward slowly, his teeth bared. He looked ready to kill.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I couldn't seem to be too worried.. After all, they're brothers, what harm could Edward come too?

"I got the popcorn girls!" Rosalie announced, just as Alice finished setting up the chairs.

They both promptly sat down, started to eat the popcorn and watch.

I shrugged, sat down in the middle of them and watched.

_What could possibly happen?_I thought, munching on popcorn.

Just as I thought that, Emmett baited Edward.

"Sex Ed ain't gettin' any, is he?"

Edward snarled, then jumped on Emmett, who fell on the floor. They started to wrestle around until something happened

Something I never would have expected.

A little girl walked into the room, a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes, and the palest face I'd ever seen.

_What a beautiful little girl_, I thought.

Then I realized that no one had noticed her entry. I was frightened.

_What if Emmett and Edward should hurt her?_

I was about to call out to her to stand back, when I saw Emmett getting ready to throw Edward off his back, onto the floor... Right where the girl was standing.

I didn't think, just reacted.

I jumped from my seat, ran with all my strength until I reached the little girl, and covered her with my body right as Edward came at me.

"Edward, watch out!" Alice screamed.

I felt pain throughout my body, and I screamed with it.

I saw the face of the beautiful little girl staring at me, as if in shock of why I would protect her, give my life for hers.

The pain doubled, making me cry out more.

And finally, the blissful numbness of darkness started to overtake me. I let it.

........

For Aaron and Mel;

My best friends. I love you two. Thanks for being there for me whenever I needed you.

.........

Hey everyone,

I wanted to thank the following for reading, reviewing and/or adding me and/or my story to their alert lists.(:

Sadistic-vampire-cullen, whiteangel07, LiveForEtenityTogther, monkeychickk, nicole0304, -Atz-Grl-Twight-Fan-.

Hope you like this chapter.(: Let me know what you think of it?

Misty-Day


	10. Jane's Secret Powers?

_Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I've made it long, (not too long, I hope!) for those of you who asked._

_Thanks to everyone who have added my story/me and have commented. _

_And now, chapter eight.(:_

...........................................

I felt cool hands on my face.

"Shes all right, isn't she?" The familiar soft, velvety voice asked anxiously.

"Shes all right, except for a rib. Its broken," -a growl interrupted the explanation- "but otherwise, shes perfectly fine." a deep, gentle voice

assured him.

Carlisle, I thought.

I tried to open my eyes, but found I couldn't. What the hell..

And all of a sudden, the darkness was replaced with a replica of Edward's room. I was very confused.

..Whats going on here? I asked myself silently.

"You'll find you can talk here," a soft, sweet voice said from behind me.

I spun around, to find the beautiful dark haired little girl, sitting on his "bed".

She was so beautiful, I thought. So like a doll, but an eight year old life sized version

The girl laughed, a musical, melody sounding laugh.

"Thank you, Isabella."

I blushed. I didn't realize I had spoken aloud.

"Oh, you didn't," She assured me with a smile.

"..I didn't?" I asked, confused.

She giggled.

"Right now, Isabella, we're in your mind. You see, everyone thinks your just sleeping," She informed me.

I frowned. How..?

"I have a secret no one else knows about. You see, I can hurt people, that's true, but I can also teleport into their mind,

when they are unconscious, that is."

"Oh." I said, rather stupidly.

Now the girl looked at me, no smile on her lips, just studding me, sort of like how a class studies a book before a test.

"Why did you save me, Isabella?" She asked, questioningly.

I blinked. "You were in danger. You're so young, so beautiful..." Understanding dawned on me right then.

_She's immortal. Shes a vampire._

The girl laughed. "Yes, I am, and my name's Jane, so you can stop calling me 'she'."

I, once again, blushed as she laughed.

"Why did you save me, really, Isabella?"

I took a deep breath.

"Call me Bella, Jane," - Jane nodded - "and I wanted to save you because, well... You're only about eight years old. Or at least,

you were... But still. You were going to get hurt... I'd rather get hurt myself then let anyone else."

This time, Jane really smiled. A quick, nice smile lighting up her face, making her glow.

She got up from Edwards bed, and instead of grabbing my hands like I had sort of expected (its in ALL of the movies, after all), she wrapped her

arms around my waist and pressed her face against my stomach.

"..Thank you," she simply whispered.

I put my arms around her, rested my check on her head. "..Your welcome, Jane."

And it was then that I awoke, and realized I was in Edwards room... In Edwards bed.

Wasn't it supposed to be romantic when he talked me into his bed, not just sitting me there.. Though that would ALSO have some advantages... I looked to see

that Edward was staring down at me, in his eyes worry and concern.

"Oh, Bella," He said softly, stroking my cheek with the back of his finger. Rose's head snapped up, looked at me.

I smiled. "SHES AWAKE EVERYONE!" She screamed, and almost jumped on me when she remembered my rib. So instead, she took my hands and kissed them,

in a sisterly and friendly gesture. Esme came in, followed by Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They all stared at me for a second, and then all hell broke lose.

"How could you have done that to me, Bella? To your very bestest friend!" Alice questioned me, her eyes miserable.

Rose looked at Alice. "No, I'm her bestest friend."

Alice glared at her; Rose glared back. Soon they were in a heated debate over who was my bestest friend. While this was going on, Emmett had come over and ruffled my hair

in a affectionate gesture. "Hey, cutie. How you feeling?" I looked up at him, smiled and hugged the big bear of a man that was Emmett. "I'm feeling great now, thanks, Emmie."

I swear, he blushed. "Okay, okay.. That's enough," he mumbled, then backed up a bit. I chuckled along with everyone.

Esme came to stand by me, I glanced up at her from the bed. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, honey, you scared the life of me!" She cried, a tear falling from one of her eyes,

slipping down her cheek slowly. I felt incredibly guilty. Amazing, I thought. She could probably make a dog feel guilty for eating the family dinner.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to.. I just didn't want to let Jane get hurt," I explained, kissing both of her cheeks. She smiled, then frowned.

"I don't think any of us told you her name, Bella..." She began, confused. She looked up at the rest of the Cullen's, asking if they had told me. They all looked at each other, at her,

then, finally, at me.

"What?" I gritted my teeth. They looked at me like while I was out I had confessed to wanting Edwards devilishly sexy body. Which I do, but that it totally beside the point.

Just then, Jane walked in. I smiled at her, held out a hand to her. "Come see me," I invited, seeing on her face more joy.

"Of course, Auntie Bella." She came and jumped into Edwards bed with me, put her arms around my shoulders and whispered "Thank you, Aunt Bella."

I smiled, not seeing the family's shock and surprise that Jane was hugging me, and looking at me with a sweet, nice smile. And the fact she called me Auntie..

Edward looked at Jasper, Jasper at Alice, Alice at Rose, Rose at Emmett, Emmett at Esme and Esme at Carlise.

Like those bobble-heads you can get. I giggled.

They all looked at me, this time making me think I _had_ gone mental.

Jane looked up at me. "Get up, Aunt Bella." there was something in her eyes, something that told me to trust her. She got off the bed and I threw back the covers.

Edward looked at me with absolute horror. "What are you doing, Bella? Your rib!" He worriedly pointed out to me, trying to get me back to bed.

I ignored him for once, and got up. No pain.

Carlisle was utterly amazed. He went by me, examined my ribcage. He looked up at the others. "Shes completely healed. One hundred percent,"

I looked at Jane. She looked at me.

**Don't ask, Bella.** I heard in my head. I grinned at her. _Didn't plan on it, Jane._

_...._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write and post it! I couldn't seem to get it right, and I hope everyone likes it._

_Review if you didn't or did like it, please! _

_Thanks(:_

_- Misty-Day -  
_


	11. Case of the Missing Playboys

Edward POV

How amazing she is, I thought in a daze.

She managed to tame Jane, one of the worst of the Volturi, who relished torturing hapless people and vampires, in a matter of minutes.

Bella glanced up at me, and I felt my heart, dead for so long, alive for so little, stop.

How strange, yet how wonderful, it was that she could do that to me. Only she, the thought raced across my mind.

Only she can make my blood race, my heart stop beating as if I was a vampire once more, make all sense; common and uncommon, race from

my head with a smile or even a look.

How strange is it, to know that she, being mortal, fell for me, who was immortal for a time.

Bella just stood there, smiling that smile that made my blood sing for her, and said in a look with her eyes, that she knew what she did to me.

I smiled, unaware of the softening effect it had on my face. But I did realize what it did to her when I smiled. The exact effect it had on me when she

smiled, my mind told me.

_You broke the rules, Edward. You know what this means, to your family, to the Volturi.._ Jane looked at me, and she knew I could hear her thoughts,

just as I knew that she could hear mine.

**You cannot make a decision that can kill eight people, seven being pre-vampires and one being mortal.**

_I can, but for the first time, I wish I didn't have too anymore._ Her face was beautiful, even in her sadness. Her lips were curved in a sad, helpless smile,

but I was sure to notice it. Her eyes, her eyes it it well, but I could still see the longing, the sadness, the indecision in them.

**You love her too, don't you, Jane?**

_As the friend, sister and mother that I never had. _

**Why?**

_Why what?_

**Is it not against the rules of the Volturi, of a vampire, to feel anything towards a human?**

_Yes, I know it is. But for the first time, I couldn't control my feelings, myself. Never, never, have I not been able to.. control the feelings, the emotions._

_I've always been able to maintain them, to keep them, and myself, in check._

Jane opened her mind to me, and I could see everything she had lived through. She was one of the very few vampires that remembered their human life

as clearly as well loved movie. I could see the scenes, her hugging her father, her mother, her sister and brother. I could read her thoughts, all of them.

_"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." _She had once thought, long ago when she had

seen what had become of her family.

A tear had fallen from her eyes, the sadness and sorrow deep within her eyes as her lips moved to say her farewell to her beloved family.

"Fare thee well! and if for ever, Still for ever, fare thee well." Jane had quoted, had said goodbye.

_Are my memories that entertaining for you? _She asked, bitterly.

**No. It's not amusement, entertainment. It's surprise, surprise to see you care for anything other then yourself, then torturing hapless**

**mortals and immortals alike.**

_Regardless of what you think, I don't enjoy it, Edward._

I was confused, which probably showed.

Jane rolled her eyes. _The Volturi doesn't care if I don't like it, as long as I give the impression that I do. Which, naturally, I do._

**You don't like torturing people?**

"You two look like your trying to either stare each other out, or you two are trying to find ways to kill each other." Rose flinched. "Uh. I mean.."

She began, stumbling to find something to say.

Jane laughed, a deep, beautifully happy laugh. I stood in awe, not aware that the rest of my family also.

Bella smiled, then frowned. "What time is it?" She asked, her eyes wide with alarm.

I looked at my watch. "Um.. 9:45. Why?"

She smiled. "Just wanted to know-"

"SEX ED!" a booming, angry voice cut her off. We both spun around to see Emmett there, fuming.

"Where the hell are my Playboys?!" He demanded.

"I have no clue, _Emmie_." I told him with an innocent look on my face.

"Regina Deutinger and Jayde Nicole along with some others are missing, and don't call me _Emmie_."

Bella heard this, and looked at Emmett.

"You don't like the name Emmie, Emmett?" she asked, as she started to tear up.

"Now, that wasn't what I meant. I meant only you can call me that, and not Sex Ed here."

She beamed at him as I snarled.

"My name is _**NOT**_ Sex Ed, Emmett."

He looked at me. "Give me back Regina, Jayde and the rest and I might."

I was about to play innocent again when Jasper spoke up, innocently. "Just because four or so of your precious Playboys go missing, doesn't mean

Edward or I take them."

"Who told you that it there are four missing?" Emmett asked.

"I..uh. Um... Hold on, I'm thinking.. Think Jasper, think..." He paused for a minute, head down. Finally he looked up at Emmett. "My dog ate it?"

Bella laughed. I snickered. Emmett rolled his eyes. "We don't HAVE a dog, you moronic idiot-"

"Wait," Bella cut him off, looking at both of them. "How can he be a moronic idiot? Telling him hes a moron is already telling him he IS stupid."

Emmett stopped, considered this. After a minute, he shook his head. "Nope, hes a moronic idiot, Bell. He came up with a really, really lame

excuse to cover for him stealing my Playboys."

Bella pursed her lips. "Was one of them blond, small..boobs"-Bella blushed at this and I could not help but grin-"green eyes... I think her name was

Under-something.."

Emmett perked up. "Underwood. Sara Jean Underwood. Playmate of 2006."

Esme looked at Emmett, rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "And why he can't seem to memorize his homework is beyond me."

Jasper laughed along with Bella. I knew better, though I pretended to cough to cover the laugh. I wanted to stay alive, after all.

Emmett glared at Jasper and me. "Which one of you took 'em?" Emmett demanded.

Jasper and I shot each other a glance.

Jane stepped forward at this time, and held up a hand. "Quiet," she said.

Everything went quiet.

"Jasper has two of your Playboys, Edward has one-" Emmett cut her off. "Wheres the other one?"

She started to giggle. "Carlisle has it."

Bella's eyes went wide and began to laugh, Esme laughed along with her, Jasper's face was in a "He does?" expression, Jane's face was a-glow with laughing.

And Emmett's was priceless.

_Jane, get my camera and take a picture of Emmett's face. Quick!_

Jane nodded, and then suddenly she was standing with the camera in her hand.

The camera flashed, and all hell broke loose.

............

Hey guys, I know its been awhile, and I know its long, but I couldn't help it.

My grandmothers very ill, and I've been spending time with her, and when I'm not, I'm usually trying to do school work and write the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and that its funnier.

Just let me know if you like it or not, kay?

;D

Have a great weekend, everybody!

~{Misty}~


	12. Authors Update

**Hey guys,**

**No, I haven't died.**

**I'm so sorry, I've just been busy. My grandmothers dying, my brother was here for awhile, and I'm having writers block with the chapter.**

**I am about halfway done, and will try my very best to get it posted this week.**

**I'm so sorry its taken so long!**

**~Misty~**


	13. Edward's Marriage To Be

Bella POV

"Carlisle has one of my playboys?" Emmett's mouth hung open.

Jane nodded, everyone laughing at Emmett's reaction.

So loud the room was, that no one heard the knock at the door, except for me.

"Edward," I said, then screamed. Everything stopped. "Someones at the door," I explained, feeling foolish.

He grinned, and motioned Jasper to the door. He put his hands on my hips, pulled me over to him and lowered his head down, slowly, so our

lips were inches apart. "I love you, Bella." he whispered, covering my lips with his so sweetly, it caused my knees to go weak and my heart to race.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and I pressed against him. So caught up in the kiss, I didn't notice everyone was staring at us, with happy smiles on their faces... Well, almost everyone.

When he pulled away, I looked at the floor, blushing so profoundly that I was afraid I was as red as Rose's lips.

"You lying, cheating, son of a bitch." a voice accused, and I saw Edward look over, then blink.

I looked where he was, and saw the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. Black hair, with a tint of red in it, blue beautiful eyes, and very pale.

She wore a black and red dress, that set off her hair, eyes and skin.. It caused me to feel so.. plain. I looked down at my causal jeans and shirt,

and felt like plain cereal next to her.

"Susan.." Edward walked towards her. "You cheating bastard!" she roared, striking him several times with her purse.

I felt so left out.

"Susan, stop it." He demanded, and she obeyed, like a little puppy. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, and she kissed him, full on the lips.

I could feel the tears falling down my face, and felt like an idiot. _Of course he has a girlfriend,_ I told myself, turning away. It was stupid of me to think he had

stayed single, just for me.

I slipped out the door, no one noticing, and walked to my truck. I got in the truck, and started the engine, and was starting to back out of the driveway when Edward appeared at the front of the driveway, Susan with him.

"Bella! What are you doing?" He shouted to me.

I rolled down the window and shouted back "Leaving you and your girlfriend alone!"

Susan laughed, and said in a voice that could be heard above everything, informing me "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his fiancee."

The tears fell more now, and I backed out of the driveway, rolling up the window. "Bella! Bella, come back!" Edward shouted.

I hit the gas, and drove away, as fast as I could, feeling like the stupidest girl on the planet.

When I arrived home, I felt tired. I went up and drew a bath, and had just taken off my clothes when I heard my cell ring.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered, tiredly.

"Bella, why did you leave?" Edward's voice came over the line, asking me.

I sighed. "Edward, you have a fiancee. You're getting married. So please, go talk to your Susan, okay?"

"Bella, please. Just hear me out." He pleaded.

"Don't call me again, okay?" I asked him, and hung up.

I got into the bath, and soaked for awhile, crying, while my phone rang several times.

_He has a fiancee, he has a fiancee, he has a fiancee... _kept racing through my head.

I drained the bath in a daze, toweled off, and just put on a robe when someone knocked at the door. I sighed again, knowing my face was red from crying and the bath, and that my eyes were probably screaming "I was crying!".

Glancing down at the mid-thigh length robe, I shrugged. It was probably Charlie anyways. Probably forgot his keys again.

I ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Did you forget your keys again, Dad?" I asked, with a sad, fake smile on my face. Then it vanished, and I felt tears overwhelm me again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you KNOW how much you worried me?!" Edward ranted.

I blinked back tears, seeing red lipstick all over his face.

"I called you a dozen times in the last hour, and you never picked u-"

"Because I don't want to talk to you, Edward. Not now, not again, not ever. In anyway. So please, just go get married and leave me be!" I slammed the door in his face.

I started crying again, heartwrenching sobs that made my shoulders shake. I cried, knowing Edward was now off-limits.

Knowing that he was someone else's, and I wouldn't steal.

Knowing all these things, he still had my heart, even though it was now broken.. Knowing everything, and that I was still hopelessly, deeply, and completely in love with Edward Cullen..

And I knew, deep down inside, that I always would be.. Forever, 'til my death.

....

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to add a new chapter. I've been very busy, and I hope this is a better chapter then the last, which has been deleted._

_Let me know what you think of it? (:_

_Be safe,_

_Misty-Day  
_


	14. Bella's Lie Alice is missing

Edward POV

I screwed up. Big time.

"Edward, why did you decide to do this, again?" Susan asked me, running her hands up and down my arm.

I sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea. Why did you kiss me like that.. in front of her?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, in the way Bella would sometimes do, and made my heart ache with sadness and fear.

_Did I hurt her..?_

"Well, I always wanted to kiss you.. But don't tell Thomas. He might get mad." She smiled softly, thinking of her husband of a week.

I felt horrible, knowing I had followed Emmett's stupid advice on how to make Bella jealous, and ended up hurting her.

Looking at Susan, I knew that if I left, she wouldn't realize it, so I turned and walked to my room, where I sat on the newest addition to my room, a huge bed.

I rested my head in in my hands, and felt the tears sting my eyes.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

I thought then of Shakespeare, and whisperers "So great was the extremity of his pain and anguish, that he did not only sigh but roar."

"Ah, William Shakespeare, what a brilliant man," came Carlisle's voice. I looked up, and merely dropped my head into my hands again.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, more like whispered, as I wallowed in my sadness.

Carlisle sat beside me, stretched out his legs. "You know, son.. You're wallowing."

I merely grunted.

"What you did to Bella was very cruel, Edward.. Very, very cruel." He scolded me, as if I was five and not a hundred and eight. I mentally groaned.

"I know it was, Carlisle," I softly replied, removing my head from my hands and looking at him for a second time. "I know it was."

"Then why did you do it, Edward?" He asked, looking a bit confused. I sighed, laid back against the bed.

"Bella needs to start to find other people.. I want her too. She's never had a boyfriend, Carlisle, and.. I just think.. She _thinks_ that she's in love with me."

With a expression of deep thought, Carlisle picked up a piece of paper, stared at it, put it back down.

"Edward," he turned and looked at me, his face still in the mask of deep thought, but now there was also deep concern. "What if you were wrong, and she does love you, and.."

He trailed off, as I turned my head to look at him.

"And..?" I asked, sort of rudely. Carlisle just ignored it, and continued.

"What if you hurt her so deeply.. That she cannot be healed? What if.. She goes and throws herself off a cliff, just like Esme?"

My heart stopped beating, the color drained out of my face. I could see it, so clearly, so perfectly.

She'd be crying, her hair down, blowing in the wind, wearing the favorite blue dress I loved.

"I love you, Edward" I could hear her say, as the tears slid slowly down her cheeks.. As she walked to the edge of the cliff, then stepped over it, disappearing from my view.

"No!" I cried, filled with terror. "No, no, no, no!" I got up from the bed, and raced down stairs, out the front door to my car.

Within minutes I was in it, the engine was on, and I was pulling out of the drive way.

"That was a cruel thing to do, Carlisle." Esme smiled at Carlisle, scolding him.

"Hey, he needed a push.. You know of the vision.. I needed to.. Set it on the right track." He replied, putting his arm over his wife's shoulders.

_**Meanwhile...**_

I pulled up in front of her house, had barely parked before I threw open the door and ran up to her porch and banged on the door.

No one answered. I knocked again. No one answered. _I wonder if she's going to forgive me..._ a thought came but I pushed it to the back of my mind, and knocked again. Still, no answer.

I began to think the worst, and stepped back, and was going to kick the door down when Bella answered the door, her eyes red and swollen.

Her face crumbled when she saw me and she slammed the door in my face.

_Guess that means no._

I was going to ring the doorbell when I heard something. _Crying,_ I realized, and felt a pain in my chest. I made her cry.

"..Bella, open the door, please." I asked, softly through the door. I heard the sobs increase in volume. I was starting to get real worried.

"Bella, please, open the door." She didn't answer, and the sobs drifted away.. I knocked again, no answer. Finally, I got fed up, and kicked the door in.

I ran to her room, and found her laying on the bed, curled into a ball crying... I felt a pain so deep, I put my hand over my chest

I walked slowly over to her, and sat on the bed. "..Bella," I began, reaching out to touch her.

She shrank back, cried harder. "G-g-get o-o-ut yo-u-u b-bastar-d-d." She cried, stuttering. I felt like someone knocked me out with a ton of bricks.

Bella never swore... Ever. Sometimes she'd say "hell" or things like that, but never said the more meaningful words, like shit.. Bastard, being one of them.

I sighed. "Bella, please," she just shook her head.

Finally, I just put my arms around her waist and sat her on my lap. She didn't even notice, just cried harder.

"Shh, Bella, shh.. Calm down, it's oka-" I stopped, and stared at her arm.

_Oh, my God._

"Bella, where'd you get this?" I pointed at the cut in her arm.

No answer.

"God dammit, Bella. Where did you get this cut?"

"..She got it from when, running from her car to the house, she fell." a deep voice said.

I spun around to see Chief Swan standing in the doorway... He looked pissed. _Oh, great work, Edward.. You just pissed off a police chief. Way to go._

"Chief Swan. I didn't realize you were home." I tried not to see the way his lip curled.

"Yeah, I've been home for awhile.. Enough to see Bella hardly make it out of the car.. then enough to see you kick the damn door down."

I mentally gulped. "Uh.. Well.. I was.. worried about Bella.."

"I'm aware."

"Sir.." I began, preparing to tell him the story.

"..He didn't do it, Dad." Bella looked up at Charlie.

"He didn't make you cry? I say thats a load of bullsh-"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Edward didn't do anything... I'm crying with happiness, really."

"Oh really?"

"Yes.." Bella seemed to be stalling, so I was going to just blurt out the truth, when she came up with something.

"Edward's taking me away for a week. To the beach."

"I am?" I asked, then caught Bella's glare. "I mean, I am."

Chief Swan just looked at me, and was about to answer when all of a sudden, I heard Emmetts voice.

"Yo, Edward, Bella, we uh, got a bit of a problem. Come on down, and try to hurry. Oh, and Chief Swan, there's a man for you, Chuck."

Chief Swan ran downstairs, and Emmett appeared, looking grave.

"Edward, Bella... Alice is missing."


	15. Jessica's underwear?

Bella POV

"What?" I just stared at Emmett, unable to think of sweet, protective Alice missing. "Alice isn't missing.. I just saw her.."

"She's missing all right, Bella." He looked at Edward and I, and grinned big. "Whens the wedding?"

"Bite me, Emmett," Edward glared at him.

I looked back and forth between them both, then finally gave up trying to understand what the hell they were talking about.

"Okay, I am NOT going to pretend that I know what's going on here, because I don't, but we need to put this stupid conversation on hold until we find Alice."

They both looked at me, and Edward sighed. "Yeah, your right, Bella."

Emmett looked at me, and shrugged. "Fine."

I was about to ask Emmett some questions, when Charlie came into the room. He looked shocked. He looked at Emmett and Edward then me.

"..What the hell are you two-" He cut himself off before he could finish.

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about, and forced a laugh. "What are you talking about, Dad? I mean, they may look and act like aliens from another planet, but that's besides the point."

"..What the hell are you and Edward going to do at the beach for the entire weekend, Bella?"

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there, I had thought he found out about the secret.

"We're going to-"

"Hang out with my family," Edward cut in, smiling down at me.

"Your family?" Charlie asked sceptically, with a raised eyebrow.

"The entire family, Chief Swan." Emmett put in with a grin. "Our grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, y'know, the entire family."

Charlie seemed to relax at that. "Oh, well. Um. Have fun then.." He looked at Edward and pointed his index finger at him. "You had better take good care of my daughter."

Edward pulled me close to his side, draped his arm around my shoulders and smiled at him. "Of course, Chief Swan. I'll protect her with my life."

When Charlie had left, I glared at Edward. " "I'll protect her with my life,"? That's so.. Ugh."

He smiled at me, amusement in his eyes. "You're adorable. I can't wait to get you in bed."

I glared at him, as Emmett put a hand on Edwards shoulder.  
"Hey, dude, um.. Could you wait until AFTER I leave to start talking talking dirty to her? Cause like, I really don't need to be turned on right now."

Edward spun around, amusement gone from his eyes. "I am not going to 'talk dirty' to her, you pig. Just because you and Rose do, doesn't mean I will."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know we do that, Sex Ed? Unless... -he gave a mock gasp- you listen at the door."

"I do NOT listen at the door, Emmett!" Edward was now giving him the death glare, and I was struggling not to laugh for fear I might piss off both of them.

"No? Well, why is it then that I have a video of you doing so?"

"You son of a-"

I couldn't hold back, I laughed. They both looked at me, or rather, Emmett grinned at me while Edward gave me a death glare.

"I-I'm.. sor-ry.." I stuttered, choking on the laughter. "I..couldn't.. help... it.." I finally got my laughter down to a controllable laughter, and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"..Who's up for dirty, wild, hot, steamy sex? I'll call Rose and we'll have a foursome." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

I managed to, just barely, control my laughter.. Until Edward gave Emmett the death glare. Then I was a goner.

Emmett joined in, and then Edward also did.. When we calmed down, and about to talk about Alice, when we heard a splash, laughter, and angry curses coming from the street.

We all looked at each other, then raised down stairs, and saw Jessica walking through the door.. Or rather, around the door.

She looked gorgeous, as always, except for the huge black spot on her shirt.

"What happened to you, Jess?" I asked. She pouted.

"Some kids threw something at me." She turned around to look in the mirror in our hallway, and bit my cheek hard. For the back of her skirt, was gone... And showed her pink and blue bunny underwear.

Edward chuckled, and Jessica looked at him in the mirror. "What's so funny?"

Edward then began to pretend to cough, while Emmett bent down to pretend tying his shoe.

I bit my cheek hard and prayed that I wouldn't smile or laugh.

"What?!" Jessica demanded.

I patted Edward on the back, and he pretended to clear his throat. "Nothing, sorry. Bad case of the coughs."

She rolled her eyes, and turned around to us. "Well, I gotta run, tootles."

Before I could say a word, she had pounced out of the house.

I looked at Edward and Emmett. They looked at me.

The laughing erupted then, and I laughed so hard I fell to the floor.

_Bella!_


	16. Alice's Vision to Bella

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post a new chapter. I live in a trailer, so me and my parents are constantly moving from place to place because of my father's work. Thanks for being waiting, and being so wonderful.(:**

**Let me know if you like it, by messaging me, leaving comments, or adding me/my book (or both) to your list's.(:  
Thanks, and enjoy the chapter. ;D  
**

....

Bella POV;

"Did you hear that, Edward, Emmett?" I turned to look at them, and that's when I realized they were frozen.. As if time had stopped.

Then, as I watched, the familiar sight of my bedroom slowly started to fade, and in it's place a dark, blackish gray world took form.

Looking around, trying to place the sight and the awful smell, but I could not.. I'd never seen this place before, and it just confused me.

_What is this place?_ I wondered, silently.

All of a sudden, I heard a deep, voice, vaguely familiar. I spun around and saw a man with black hair and yellowish eyes.. With red around them.

"Alice, Alice, Alice.. I asked you politely. Should I get little Jane and have her use her powers on you?" Aro's tone was gentle, but I sensed something under it.. Something almost evil.

A flash, then I saw little Alice, standing before him, her wrists tied behind her back and her eyes brilliant in their defiance.

"And I have told you, Aro, that I will not tell you. I will not sell out my friend, not even if my life depended upon it." She spat at him

Aro's face changed from the aloof, amused expression, and now was, instead, a mask of fury and disgust.

"She is nothing!" he thundered. "Do you mean to tell me that this.. this.. _snack_, this.. _human_, means more to you, to your entire family then The Volturi?"

I watched as Aro lifted a hand to her, and flinched as his hand connected with her face. But she did not cry, or even wince. She meet his eyes, and didn't ever close hers.

"Yes, she does. Because she, unlike you, Aro, has a heart. She actually _cares_ about people, and things. She doesn't _use_ them to her advantage, then betray and maybe kill them when shes done with them. Bella's a brave, sensitive human being, and I speak for myself and for my entire family, when I say that I'd take her any day over a bunch of vicious, cold-blooded _murderer's_ like The Volturi."

I noticed my name, and wondered what Aro wanted with me. I saw him turn away from her and pick up and iron bar, bending it as if it were PlayDoh, or sand. I shuddered, I couldn't help it.

When Aro turned back to Alice, his expression was under control, and I saw he had slipped his cool, aloof, slightly amused mask back into place.

"I am sure, Alice dear, that when the time comes you and your family will see the light, and see what I say is the truth. Until then, I'm afraid you must stay here." and with that, he turned and walked away.

I looked after him, then looked at Alice. She looked at me.

"Go, Bella. Run from Forks. Take Edward and the rest with you. Run far away, tell them they are coming... And they will murder us and you... Run Bella, forget me... Just run!"

And with that, the dark vision came to an end.

...

I awoke in my room, on my bed with Emmett and Edward looking at me, one trying to cover his anxiousness with an amused expression, and the other obviously very, very worried.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" Edward asked, very softy. I looked at him, and tried to smile, but couldn't. He saw my face, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Bella? You were laughing then.. You started moaning about how you couldn't see.. And you fell to the ground, unconscious."

I started to shake, remembering Alice's words.

_"They are coming... And they will murder us and you... Run Bella, forget me... Just run!"_  
It echoed in my head, over and over again.. And I found I wasn't breathing. I looked at Edward, his face now darkened with concern and worry.

"Bella," -he gently enclosed my hand in his, and kissed my forehead then looked at me as he brushed a hair from my eyes- "love, what's wrong?"

"I saw her, Edward.." I whispered. His forehead creased in confusion.  
"Who, love?"

"Alice.."

He looked up at Emmett, who just shrugged, then back at me. "Honey, how did you see her?

"I heard a voice..." I began, and told him the story and what had happened. When I had finished, he looked up at Emmett, who's face was grim, as was Edwards.

Edward leaned down and kissed me softly then stood up, (he'd been sitting) pulled out his phone and dialed a number while he walked over to my window.

I looked up at Emmett, and wondered why he looked so.. grim.

"Emmett?" I said, softly. He looked at me, and he didn't smile like he usually did.

"What's wrong, Emmybear..?" I asked, trying to get him to laugh. He smiled a bit, but the grimness in his eyes didn't leave.

"Just worried, Bellie."

I reached over and held his hand, smiled at him, or tried to. "I love you, Emmett."

This time he really smiled, and leaned down to kiss my forehead in a brotherly, friend gesture. "I love you too, Bella."

"Don't be sad, Emmett.. We'll get Alice back. Somehow."

"I'm not worried about her as much as I am about the rest of us.. The whole town, Bell... They will ransack it.. They'll kill everyone, murder everyone.. Feed... on everyone."

I looked into his eyes, and saw the truth.. And saw one solution. One way I could save the town, the Cullen's.. Charlie.

I looked at Edward, the light from the window framing him, making him appear ghost-like, surreal, making me fall in love with him all over again.

"How far away IS the Volturi?" I asked, softly.

"They're in Italy.. So, four thousand, four hundred and eighty-eight miles, why?"

"..Um. Just wondering?" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, Edward! She's curious about something!" he bellowed to Edward, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Good God, chain her to the wall, Emmett!" Edward chuckled, and Emmett looked as if he was going to.

"Hey, Edward, he's trying to make up for the fact hes _never _curious about anything!" I grinned at Emmett when he scowled.

I heard the sounds of Edward laughing, and it warmed my heart.

I sighed, leaned against the bed, closing my eyes.. And drifted into a deep, deep sleep.


	17. Dreaming of AroAro's Prerthreat

I opened my eyes, to see a cold, dark, soulless place. I was trying to figure out just where I was, when I suddenly realized I wasn't alone.

I spun around, and faced Aro, who was smiling his fake smile. "Ah, Bella, how nice to see you again," he mumurred, reaching his hand out and slowly stroked my face. I began to back away, slowly.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to keep the edge of fear from my voice.

_Don't show him you're afraid, Bella._

Aro chuckled, moving closer to me. "We're in a dream, Bella dear," he bent his head close to my neck, sniffing my neck and closing his eyes. "Ah, Bella," he breathed, "you smell amazing."

I shuddered. _That is so not a good compliment coming from him._

"Why am I here, Aro?" I half demanded and asked, squaring my shoulders refusing to show him that he made my heart race with fear.

"You are here because I wished it," he replied easily. "Because I needed to talk to you, to show you."

"Show me what?" I looked around, saw no windows or doors, just a cold, dark, empty room sort of like a box.

"To show you what your future will be like, should you stay with the Cullens.. Should you fall in love with Edward." He smiled once again, but the smile this time was some-what real, as if he couldn't wait to show me what my 'future' would be. _Oh gee, Bella, y'think?_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

I assumed what I hoped was a bored expression. "Then show me," I quietly challenged.

Aro smiled, and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, I was standing on my front porch, and I just stood there for a moment, trying to remember what the hell I was doing there, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember.

I was about to open the door and walk inside, when I heard a light, womanly laughter, and then realized the house was not mine; it was Edward's.

Curiously, I put my hand on the door-nob, expecting it to be locked. But it turned under my hands, and opened, creakily.

"Spooky much?" I muttered to myself, and walked inside. And came face to face with Edward..

And his fiancee.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward snarled at me, and I jumped back, my face paling.

"Darling," the beautiful Susan intervened, putting her hand on his chest. She turned to me with a smile on her face, and concern in her eyes. "Are you alright, Bella, dear? Would you like Edward or I to take you home?" She asked, softly, putting her hand on my arm.

I looked down at her hand, and saw a ring on her finger. My eyes shot to Edwards hand, and saw a ring on his finger also.

My heart began to break. _He never loved me.. Did he? _I asked, heart crumbling.

"Bella, I told you two days before I got married, I do not want you." Edward sneered at me, causing me to take another step back. "I never loved you, you were just a distraction to keep me from boredom while Susan was away."

I felt as if I'd been smacked in the face, my face paled, if not more, and I couldn't seem to breathe.

"Susan is gorgeous, and while you are quite pretty, you could never measure up to her," He reasoned, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"She's smart also, and not at all danger or accident prone like you are. Really, it's quite a relief.."

I turned and ran before he could finish. I ran past the door, past my car, and for what seemed like hours, until I had to stop to take a breath.

I had put a hand against a tree, leaned against it, and was trying to make my lungs take a breath, when Aro appeared.

"Tsk tsk tsk," he shook his head. "Now, would you like this future, or.. would you like a different future?"

I looked confused. "A different.. future?"

"Yes Bella. You can escape this future.. A future where there is an Edward, but one who does not love you."

Tears fell down my cheeks, Aro slowly walked toward me and wiped my tears away.

"You could marry me, Bella.. become a vampire, and become my bride."

"Your bride?" I repeated, dumbstruck. "Why should I?"

Aro seemed to sigh. "Because, Isabella, if you do not.. everyone you love will die."


	18. Aro's Choice

My heart was pounding in my chest, and for a moment I could hear it in my ears.. But I could  
also hear the breaking, like thunder in the distance.  
"Marry you?" I asked, as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Yes," Aro sighed, as if repeating himself was a difficult task.  
"Look, Isabella, there are several futures that you can have.. But you see, if you don't agree to either door number one or number two, I'll simply.. erase the others."

My heart clenched in pain, and I could feel the blood drain from my face.  
"Why would you do that?" I whispered, and hated myself for the pain I heard so clearly in it.

Aro smiled, and I didn't like it at all; he looked much to much like a dog baring its teeth.

"Because, my dear," He began, putting a finger on my cheek. "I must have the best, and you, in your vampire form, will be the best, quite simply." he let his finger trail down.

I gulped. "But.. but.. you know I don't nor could I ever love-"

Aro threw back his head and laughed, a harsh, cold laugh. He looked at me, in such a cold way, that I couldn't help but shudder at the look in his eyes.

"Love has nothing to do with it, and you know it, don't you?" he leaned in and kissed my neck, and instead of feeling flattered or aroused, it repulsed me.

_Ew!_ the thought came into my mind, but I pushed it away.

"Bella!"

My mind instantly cleared, I knew that voice!

_Edward!_

My heart beat faster, and Aro snarled at me.

"Just remember, he loves Susan."

My heart stopped its beat, and I felt a crippling pain shot through my body.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella!" I heard Edward shout, and the scenery of the forest I was in began to drift away.

"He's calling to you, and I'll let you wake, but remember," Aro warned, with a glint in his eyes. "You have three days to accept or deny my proposal. Do not worry about coming to me, I will come to you.. Or I'll simply bring you to me." He smiled, and again I shuddered.

He snapped his fingers, and I shot awake.

Edward was leaning over me, his face pale and I could see the concern in his eyes.

The pain went through me again, and this time I let the tears fall.

"Bella?" Edwards tone was evidently worried, and I tried to stop the tears from falling.

It didn't work.

I looked up at his face, and felt broken.

_I could never be what he wants,_ my heart whispered to my mind._ I could never be anything less than what I am.. I could never be normal, I could never be beautiful.._

_I could never be Susan._

And I knew that I would have to let him go, and for once I hoped it would kill me, that way then I wouldn't have to live a life without him.. That way I wouldn't have to live with the emptiness, and the pain of knowing I couldn't please him, that I couldn't keep his love like he kept mine..

My loving him, was absolutely, positively, hopeless.

It was doomed from the start.


	19. Bella's Annoucement

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Why are you crying, love?"

It just tore my heart apart even more, and caused more tears to fall.

_Hes your friend, of course he's worried about you_, my head said to my heart, but my heart just cried and whispered back _but I want him to love me._

Finally I couldn't stand it, and pushed him away. Before I made a compete fool out of myself, I jumped out of the bed I had been laying in, and ran to my bathroom and locked the door.

And it was there, that I let the sobs out along with the tears.

Edward POV:

_She pushed me away._ that thought raced across my mind, and for a second, I felt my heart stop. She had actually pushed me away from her..  
_Well, why wouldn't she, Edward? After all, you were the one who got Susan to pretend to be your fiancee so Bella would either get, A, jealous, or B, get her to break up with you and move on with her life and date other people. How cruel was that?_

I ignored the thought, but my heart obviously didn't. Every beat was painful, and I had to wonder if this is what it was like for Bella, when I told her I didn't want to be her friend.. And if it felt like this when Susan kissed me.

I ran a hand through my hair, and walked over to the door. I was about to call out her name, when I heard something that tore my heart.

She was crying.

_No, not crying,_ I corrected myself, silently. _Shes sobbing as if her heart were broken._

I backed away from the door, feeling sick.

_What if shes crying because of me?_

That just made me feel even more guilty, and even more in pain.

I sighed, and walked back to where I had been standing and knocked on her door.

"Bella," I said, softly through her door. "Please, come out. Tell me what's wrong."

All of a sudden the door opened, and Bella appeared with red eyes and a red nose.

I was about to open my arms to her, but she walked past me.

_What did I do?_

"Bella, what did I do?" I walked over to her, grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to face me.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She glanced at my hand, then looked up at me. "I'd really like it if you took your hand off my arm, Edward."

I withdrew my hand. "What did I do, Bella?"

She didn't answer.

"What the hell did I do, Bella?" I yelled, losing my temper... And causing her to burst out in tears again.

I cursed myself and pulled her into my arms, holding her close to me and burying my face in her neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I kissed her neck, gently.

I moved my head and looked up at her.

"Why.." She stopped. "Why," she continued, swallowing deeply. "are you acting like this? You have a fiancee."

I opened my mouth to explain, but she held up a hand. "No, Edward, it's all right. I've been thinking.."

_Oh no, she just gave me the 'I've been thinking' line, didn't she?_

"And, I think this would be a terrific time to tell you that I am going to go to Italy."

My mind went blank, and I'm sure my face did to.

"Italy?" I repeated, wrinkling my brow. "Why would you want to go there, honey?"

She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Because I'm getting married there, Edward."

...

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not posting lately! **

**In April I came out of my seven month relationship with my boyfriend, and I sort of went into a depression, I suppose you could say.  
Then I got myself a job, and was working until a couple weeks ago when I had to quit, because my parents and I were moving yet again.**

I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter and this one.  
Yes, I know its different, but I'm just going with the flow. I write what I feel like at that moment.

Just so everyone knows, no, Bella is not going to marry Aro. That much I can tell you.(:  
Thanks for reading and commenting and adding me!

Misty-Day  



	20. Esme Knows

My heart stopped beating.

_Married?_

"Your.. getting.. married?" I slowly, carefully asked, certain that I'd heard her wrong.

"Yes, Edward, I'm getting married." she turned away, and I struggled to keep some hope within me alive.

"Oh, and who are you going to marry, Bella? Aro?" I tried to smile, because surely she wasn't going to marry _Aro_. There was the Newton character, but since he was with the stupid bimbo Jessica, there was really no one else for Bella to marry.

"That's precisely it, Edward," Bella turned around again, and this time with a brilliant smile.

"What's 'precisely it', Bella?" I questioned, tiredly.

"Aro." She told me. I just stared blankly at her.

"What about him?" I reached out and grabbed her waist gently, pulling her close to me.

"I'm marrying him." She pushed me away.

_Aro?_ _She's marrying Aro? What the hell!_

"What the hell, Bella." I just stood there, looking at her, confused and angry. "How in the hell did he and you find time enough to get to know each other, let alone for him to 'pop' the question?" I wanted to break something; no, I wanted to kill something.

She looked away. "Whenever I fell asleep.. He'd come to me in my dreams.. And we'd spend the night together. In my dreams."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My heart, which had stopped beating before, was now crumbling, and I could do nothing to stop it.

"We fell in love," she said simply, and in my turmoil, I didn't see the lie in her eyes. Or the sadness.

I simply turned around and stalked out of the room.

Bella POV:

Edward had left. I'd lied to him, and he'd.. simply left.

I could no longer stand, I sunk to the floor, and buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

A year ago, I thought I couldn't bear to live, that my heart was broken and I along with it.. how wrong I was. My heart wasn't broken, simply hurt. But now? Now it was not only broken, it was also dead.

"Ah, Bella, you really shouldn't be quite so sad." Aro's voice whispered into my ear.

I didn't move, I couldn't. And I hated myself for it.

"That was quite a lie, Bella, dear," he congratulated me, softly. "But what was amazing was that Edward really did believe it." I felt his hands on my shoulder, then on my waist.

"Really, darling, you must see that this was the best choice you could make." He reasoned, only making me hate myself, no, despise myself even more.

"After all, I would have killed your father, your mother, your step-father... All your little friends... And the Cullens. Really, a wise decison dear. I'll make sure to bring Alice back after the wedding."

It suddenly hit me then, why Alice was missing.

"You took her, didn't you?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "You took her, so that no one could see this happening.. so that one could see my future." (Authors note: when the Cullen's chose to be human, they kept their gifts; so Edward could still read minds and Alice could still see the future and Jasper could still mess with people's emotions.)

Aro laughed, and his dark eyes glinted. "Quite good, Bella, quite. You are sharper than I expected, though you are quite slow on the up-take."

I stood up and looked at him. "You may have gotten my hand in marriage and in forever," I told him, in a deadly voice. "But you will never have my heart or my soul, and nor will you have me in bed."

He simply sighed. "If that 'tis the way you wish it, my dearest Bella. But I would advice you that things will be quite dull between us, if there is no sexual intercourse."

"I do not care if things between us are like hell itself, Aro. I keep what is mine, you keep what is yours. The only thing is that I will be a vampire, and you will still be the lowest kind of vampiric bastard ever born or created on this Earth."

Aro, who had turned around while talking to me, spun around when he heard what I had called him, and I could see the rage in his eyes.

Within an instant he had me pushed against the wall, with his hand around my throat, cutting off my air. I didn't move at all.

"Go on, kill me," I challenged him. "Go right on ahead, it would save me from a fate that, to me, is worse then life alone without Edward, immortal or not."

He released me, and I could see him taking deep breaths. "You will be mine. You will marry me. Whether you like it or not." And with that, he was gone.

I slid to the floor, and once again started to cry.

_How would I survive without my heart?_

"Maybe you don't have to, little one."

I looked up in shock, unaware that I had spoken aloud and that I hadn't been alone, and saw Esme standing before me.

"I saw," she informed me, so softly, that I started crying again.

"He said he'd kill everyone if I didn't marry him, Esme!" I sobbed out, between the gasps for breath and through my tears.

"I know, Bella, I know," she came forward then and took me into her arms, comforting me as I cried.

"Perhaps we can do something about this," she told me.

Little did I know an idea was taking root inside of sweet, little Esme's head..

One that could save us all.


	21. Bella Says Yes

Esme POV

As I held Bella in my arms, I tried hard not to blame Edward - but it was hard not to.

The poor dear was sobbing as if her heart had been broken, and who, really, could blame her?

_What had Edward been thinking of when he got Susan to pretend to be his girlfriend? _I mentally shook my head.

I rocked Bella, or what I could of her. "Shh, honey, shh." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Twill be all right, honey, you'll see. Why don't you tell me everything? Can you do that, Bella dear?"

So while I held her and comforted her, she told me everything that had happened in between the tears and the gasps for breath.

"S-so you s-see," - she sniffed - "I-I have t-to accept-t Aro's p-proposal I h-have t-to."

"You love Edward, don't you?"

"Yes.."

"How long?"

"Since I met him the first day.."

I smiled. "Honey, Aro can hurt us.. But you see, we, meaning my husband and children, still have vampire friends. And they would gladly stand up for us and, if it came down to it, this entire town."

Bella looked up at me with big brown eyes. "It doesn't matter, Esme," she looked down again. "I couldn't let that happen.. I won't let it happen." her hands came up and wiped away the wet from her eyes and cheeks, and she shrugged off my arms as she slowly stood up.

"No, Esme, I won't let it happen. Edward's made his feelings clear. I am, and always will be, nothing to him."

I didn't bother to correct her, she'd find out for herself, soon enough.

"I'll marry Aro." the look in her eyes frightened me; they were empty and soul-less.

"No, honey-" I began, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and saw Aro, staring at me with a glint in his eyes, but with a pleasant smile on his face. A very fake one.

Aro looked at me and then he saw Bella and smiled.. A very evil smile.

"Bella," he pushed me away, and I fell to the floor.

Bella glared at him. "Touch her again, you immortal bastard, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" he merely smiled at her. "You'll hurt me?" He laughed. "Bella, you can't hurt me. I'm immortal; a super man if you will."

Bella looked at me, and I looked at her. "I'm all right, dear," I told her, softly.

"So do you accept my proposal?"

"Ye-" she began, but I cut her off with a very loud "No!"

They both looked at me. I looked at them with a hardness in my eyes. "I will not let you touch my daughter, you bastard." Bella gasped; she'd never heard me swear before.

Aro lifted a brow, and smiled at me as if I were a child, as if I hadn't been alive for 22 years as a human, and 88 as a vampire.

"You cannot hurt me, Esme, dear. You're, how shall I put it? .. Weak." And as if to prove his point, he walked over to me and grabbed my throat, lifting me up. "I could snap your neck so easily.." He whispered, and I realized his eyes were red.

"Let her go, Aro." Bella pleaded. "I swear, if you don't hurt anyone in this town - including the Cullen's - I'll marry you."

Aro set me back on the ground, and released me. He quickly spun around, and walked towards Bella.

"It's time to go, my sweet, before you change your mind." He smiled at her..

Bella POV:

"It's time to go, my sweet, before you change your mind." Aro smiled down upon me, and then bend down as if to kiss me. My eyes darted to Esme to make sure she was alright, and then, seeing that she was, surrendered.

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine, and tried my hardest not to let the tears filling my eyes fall.

Aro's arms came around my waist and crushed me against him - literally.

I was in pain, but I didn't care. I'd gladly be in pain then to have the deaths of the Cullen's and of the entire town of Forks, on my conscience

I heard a noise, and apparently so did Aro, for he ended the kiss and looked up.

Edward stood in the door way, his eyes wild and his chest heaving.

I looked him in the eyes, letting him see my tears.

_Forgive me,_ my eyes pleaded with his, as his replied _I'll never forgive you for this, Bella, ever._ before Aro smiled and snapped his fingers.

A small woman, obviously a vampire, came out of nowhere, and stood in front of me and Aro.

"Hold on tight," she warned, and then started to chant. I still stood, with Aro's arms around my waist, staring at Edwards eyes, when all of a sudden, he was gone, as was the room we'd been standing in.

I now let my tears fall, for I'd never forget the message Edward's eyes told me - it seemed to echo in my mind, making it harder for me to breathe and to see.

_I'll never forgive you for this, Bella, ever._


	22. Aro's Vision To Edward

Bella POV:

"You should not cry, Bella, dear." Aro spoke softly to me, and I could tell he didn't care for the fact that I was crying over Edward. _Well, he'll just have to live with it,_ I thought.

"Yes, I do, Aro." I replied, very icy. I didn't want nor need this 'complication' in my life; if I was to live a life without Edward, I'd, at the very least, be a little happy by myself.

Aro looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak when the vampire announced "We're here."

She looked at me. "You may let go now, your highness."

_Was she speaking to me?_ I wondered, but before I had a chance to blink, the vampire was gone. Leaving me alone with Aro. I inwardly cringed. _Well, Bella,_ I told myself._ You got yourself into this mess. It's time to face the music._

But my train of thought was cut off when Aro took me by the arm and dragged me over to the bed. My heart began beating very fast.

"I told you I wouldn't sleep with you, Aro." I reminded him, rather coldly. Aro turned to look at me, and simply raised an eyebrow. "Did you, Bella? Why, I don't remember you doing so." He smiled quite a disgustingly evil smile.

"You, Aro," I began to inform him. "Are a vampiric son of a bitch, who thinks he can get what he wants when he wants it. Well, you're sorely mistaken this time, Aro. Because I do not want and nor do I desire you. In bed or out of bed. I'd rather let Jacob Black have me a thousand times."

Aro's teeth curled for an instant, and then, all of a sudden, he began to laugh. A very hard, harsh sound that made me want to wince, for the sound of it hurt my ears.

"You flatter me, Isabella," he put a finger to my cheek and let it trail down my neck. I slapped his hand away before it could reach my breasts.

"My mistake. I meant to _insult_ you." he glared at me, and that's when he lifted his palm and slapped me across the face. "You," he hissed at me. "Will learn your place, Isabella. From now on, every time you disobey me, every time you make a response that I do not like, every time you do something I do not like, I will punish you."

"You won't be able to when I'm a vampire." I shot back, knowing I was pushing him towards the edge, and that he might lose his control on his anger and end my life.

_Let him,_ the words shot across my mind as his hand once again connected with my face, this time bringing me down to the floor. Bending down, he moved my hair from my face.

"I won't make you a vampire until you learn," he whispered very close to my ear, and I could hear the pent up anger in his voice.

"Until I learn what, exactly?"

"Until you learn to obey me." and with that, he turned around and walked; or rather, I assumed he did, because I couldn't see him, he was so fast.

I didn't have the heart to escape, I just stood up and, seeing a mirror, walked over to it slowly - my head was throbbing. When I reached the mirror and looked in, tears filled my eyes.

One side of my face was horribly ugly; it had a huge black, purple and blue bruise on my cheek, along with another by my eyebrow.

But I could do nothing, so I crossed over to the bed, and laid my abused face down on the pillow,

as I remembered memories, and began to cry silently.

Edward POV:

"What the hell just happened?" I growled at Esme. She just looked at me and sighed.

"You are a fool, son," she told me, and I could hear the strain in her voice.  
"How am I a fool?" I raised an eyebrow, compressing my anger and confusion, knowing it would do me little good to let my rage out on Esme. She looked at me, and I saw the fire of anger in her eyes. "You let it blind you," She shook her head. "Let what blind me?" Now I was very confused, and for the moment, forgot my anger.

"You're jealously." She turned around. "Aro told Bella that you did not love her. Which really, can you blame her for thinking this with the way you've been acting? That Susan stunt was amazingly stupid, son, and you knew it."

"He told her what?" I wrinkled my brow. "And what, really, would he have to gain by telling her this?" I asked, patiently.

Esme's lip twitched, a sign she was close to anger. "You are a very dim-witted man." She sighed and turned around. "What would he have to gain? Really, my son, you are so blind at times. What he had to gain was Bella. He's been using Mary's powers, Edward."

I became alarmed. Mary Hughes was a vampire who's special ability, or power, was to allow herself, or even another, into dreams, and there she could do anything.. Even kill.

"She brought Bella a dream, showing you and Susan."

"So?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "You were married, Edward."

An icy dart of fear passed through my heart. "What?"

"Bella explained the dream to me. She went up to the house, and you and Susan were there.. You were not nice to her, at all. You said some pretty mean things." She hedged.

"Like what, Mother?" I asked, very slowly, my anger returning in full force.

"Like.." She trailed off, and took a deep breath. "You told her Susan was gorgeous, that Susan was the one you really loved, that Bella had just been.." again she trailed off.

"That Bella had been?" my voice was flat. A sure sign of my anger.

".. a distraction." Esme whispered.

".. So Aro and Bella were not in love?" I asked, very, very quietly.

"No."

"There's something you're not telling me, what is it?"

"Aro told Bella that if she didn't agree to marry him.. He'd.." she avoided my eyes.

"he'd?" my voice was dangerously calm.

"He'd kill everyone in town, including us."

My anger shot to full on pissed off, while my fear grew to downright scared.

"I'll kill that son of a bit-" I cut myself off; I heard crying.

_"Edward," a voice sobbed, "I love you so much.. I'm so sorry," the voice sobbed more.._

Suddenly, as if a vision had been given to me, I could see it.

A girl was on a bed, her shoulders heaving with the force of her sobbing.

_That girl is Bella,_ I realized, alarmed.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I love you, so, so much, Edward.. I know you can't hear me, but, I wish you happiness with Susan.. I wish you luck.. and.. I hope.. you love her forever." she whispered, between her tears and gasps for breath. Bella then wiped a hand across her eyes, and winced. She then sat up, and I saw the horrible, ugly bruises across her face. I felt the rage boil up inside me. _How DARE he lay a hand on Isabella._

All of a sudden, the picture cut to Alice, chains around her ankles, her wrists, her wast and around her neck. Her head was down, and then suddenly, her head came up.  
Her face was also bruised and cut, and there was dried blood on it. She was pale and looked sickly weak, and her voice confirmed it.

"Edward," she whispered hoarsely, swallowing. "I had to.. show you.. Bella.." she swallowed again.

"shes in pain, Edward, help her. come and get us, before its to late." she pleaded, and all of a sudden, she gasped and the vision cut out.

I fell to the floor, my head ached so badly. "Edward?" Esme became alarmed and dropped to her knees. "Are you alright, Edward?"  
I looked at her, as tears fell from my eyes. "I saw Bella, and Alice, and.. They must have wanted me to have seen it. But it hurt so badly, Mom.." a lump rose in my throat, and I tried to swallow it.

"What did you see, Edward?" she asked me, quietly, seeing I was in pain. I closed my eyes, and saw Bella, her face bruised and Alice, her face bruised, cut and bleeding.

"He'd hit Bella, her face was so badly bruised.." Esme's eyes filled with tears. "and Alice," I continued. "her face was bruised and cut and.. it was bleeding, or had been bleeding.."

Esmes eyes flashed. Oh yeah, she was pissed, royally.

"Hes going to kill Alice, and Bella.. I just know it."

"Then we're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen now, don't we?" She smiled.


	23. Bella's Poem short

**Bella POV**

A throbbing pain awoke me, making me cry out; my eyes came open, and, pain forgotten for a minute, looked around me wildly. _Where was I?_

Then I remembered, the memories of the day – or was it yesterday? I vaguely wondered. Came back to me, and I felt the tears well in my eyes, partly because of the pain throbbing in the side of my face where, as I remembered, Aro had back handed me, hard. And the other half?

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift back down among all the pillows.

_The other half is because Edward hates me._

I felt my heart sobbing, I'd done such an awful thing. I buried my head in my hands, and I let myself sob; sob for the future I'd wanted – the future I'd never get now.

Finally, I just sighed, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I winced, pain shooting through my skull. _Must have touched my bruise,_ I thought.

I got off the bed, and looked around for the mirror, not really paying much attention, until I noticed something which made me look around again.

_What kind of sick joke is this?_ I thought, angrily.

The furniture in this room looked an awful lot like the ones in my room, way back in Forks. I walked over to my desk, where my desktop sat, and then walked over to my closet, and saw all my clothes. _  
Had I dreamt it all?_ I wondered, vaguely, to myself. And about that time, the pain in the side of my face flared, making it known that it hadn't been a dream, though I did desperately wish it to be so.

Then I remembered the one thing that Aro couldn't have copied. I ran over to my dresser drawer, the one I always kept locked. I took off the bracelet I always wear, and used the key to unlock the drawer.  
Opening it, I looked in, and saw the notebooks. I pulled one out, and flipped to a random page, and saw the words.

_He changed so, _

_and I didn't know,_

_That so soon,_

_we'd be saying goodbye -_

_Best friend's we'd promised,_

_told each other so many things, _

_We'd never fall apart, it seemed,_

_so why did our friendship leave?_

_I wait for you to smile at me,  
_

_and long for you to hold out your hand,  
_

_And say "Come on, sweetie,  
_

_wipe away that sad face."_

_I miss you, dearest Edward,  
_

_why couldn't you love me?_

No. It couldn't be; it just wasn't possible. How did Aro get my poetry and songs here?

I was so confused, he couldn't have taken all the furniture from my room in Forks to – wait, where the hell WAS I?

**Aro POV:**

I was cloaked in the shadows, watching her. She looked so lovely, did she even realize she was in a black dress? And God, she looked amazing in that dress.  
The dress she was wearing stopped shy of her knee's, and oh, how it clung to her slim figure and her breasts.

I watched her move around the room with desire in my eyes. She was so beautiful, even with that bruise on the side of her face.

Yes, I deeply regretted hitting her, and leaving such a horrid mark upon her face; but it had to be done, I reasoned. She had done everything but beg for it, she'd been so sarcastic and snide. And the way she told me there was no way in hell she'd ever let me bed her, it made me so furious.

But I smiled, a very evil, lustful smile.

_You are going to realize, very soon, Isabella, that this is hell.. And here, I'm the devil, and what ever I say goes, my dear.. You will be mine._

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been very busy. **_

_**Well, actually, I've just been busy wallowing in self-pity and doubt.**_

_**But, not to worry, for I'm back a hundred percent. **_

_**I'm going to be updating every weekend, or every other weekend, depending on what I'm doing.  
I'd like to thank oh-my-edward for the inspiration; her story made my fingers just itch to write.**_

_**I'd also like to announce that soon I'm going to be uploading my original Twilight chapters.  
But I'm thinking of making another story entirely different from them – but I'm not sure.  
So comment me and let me know if I should or not?(:**_

_**Oh, and I love messages, so feel free to message me, especially with idea's! **_

_**Sometimes I get so stuck I can't write for days. And don't worry, I'll give you complete credit for the idea; promise. ;D**_

_**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. I didn't have a lot of time, seeing as how I still have to wash the dishes and then get into bed. XD **_

_**Be safe, and hope that everyone had a great weekend!  
Ciao,**_

_**Misty-Day**_

_**PS: **_

_**I'd also like to thank all the others who have commented and added me to their list's. It's greatly appreciated. (:**_

_**PPS:**_

_**The poem Bella wrote is mine; something I wrote up on short notice. Let me know if you like it? Oh yeah, and if you jock my shit, I'll have to make your life a living hell. Haha, nah, I wouldn't – I'd just torture you with Hollywood Undead or Weird Al for awhile.(:**_


	24. Authors Belated Update SORRY EVERYONE!

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. So many things have happened, that I actually completely forgot about my story. But don't worry, I'm getting on the last chapters right now. If _any_ of you have _any_ idea's and you'd like to share them, you can always email me at , or send me a message on here.  
Oh, and I'm also doing another story or two; I might upload them when I'm finished. Again, I'm sorry for the REALLY late delay with the story. D;

Hope you'll all still read the new chapters I'll post VERY soon,  
Misty-Day

Written July 20th, 2010  
10:34 AM, Tuesday morning.


	25. Another note

Okay, yes, I know, another update. But I had sort of an idea.  
I'll be redoing the entire story, and update with new chapters. (: The plot lines all over the place, so I'll just rewrite it and add things or take things out. But don't worry, the original copies will still be on here for your viewing pleasure.  
I like the idea, do you?

- Misty


End file.
